


between the click of the light and the start of the dream

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [6]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Coming of Age, Inkmuseu, Multi, autor frustrado com as limitações do html que não permitem corzinhas, it was acceptable in the 00's, pesquisas que todo jovem lgbtq fez um dia na internet, sk8r kids
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Dedicado ao meu príncipe encantado, meu teenage dream, meu Arthur, que inspirou esse rabisco ao dar início a esse AU do nosso próprio universo - não há limites para quantas vezes vamos viver e reviver histórias lindas para esses bichinhos incríveis :'')[Título: trecho de "No Cars Go", de Arcade Fire]





	1. tony hawk's pro sk8rs club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659400) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 

> Dedicado ao meu príncipe encantado, meu teenage dream, meu Arthur, que inspirou esse rabisco ao dar início a esse AU do nosso próprio universo - não há limites para quantas vezes vamos viver e reviver histórias lindas para esses bichinhos incríveis :'') 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "No Cars Go", de Arcade Fire]

**gus:** ei 

**gus:** eu preciso de ajuda com um lance

**lia 🖤💀:** ñ vou te ajudar a descolorir o cabelo dnovo ñ

**cissooo 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** eu ajudoooooo :D

**gus:** valeu cisso meu brother <3

**gus:** mas ñ eh isso

**matheus #:** pagando bem

**matheus #:** ;) 

**gus:** namoral eu sempre te ajudo e vc cobrando por ajuda pq vc eh assim 

**lia 🖤💀:** fala de 1 vez 

**gus:** seguinte 

**gus:** eu tô achando que gosto de alguém ai

**gus:** e ñ sei o que fazer

**matheus #:** vai trair seu namoradinho ja??? 

**gus:** \--'

**gus:** ele não é meu namoradinho ok

**gus:** mas eu acho que queria que ele fosse 

Augusto afastou a cadeira da escrivaninha, cruzando os braços e tirando os olhos do monitor. O dia estava quente, abafado, e talvez aquele clima havia contribuído para que aquele sentimento crescesse dentro de si. 

Não estava acostumado a ter segredos, ou àquele sentimento que o deixava inseguro, nervoso, perto de seu novo amigo. Cada sorriso do garoto de cabelos escuros, sempre despenteados, trazia-lhe a alegria de acertar uma manobra complicada no skate; passar uma tarde conversando, tomando sorvete, ouvindo o outro falar sobre as coisas que ele gostava de ler e sobre os lugares que havia visitado era melhor do que passar uma tarde toda desenhando e pintando, sem obrigações, sem compromissos. E não era apenas a sensação de se divertir na companhia de alguém, como passar os fins de semana com seus amigos no parque, era _ diferente_. Mais intenso. Era sentir a cabeça leve, as mãos inquietas por se ocupar, o frio na barriga. Era as suas palavras às vezes se perdendo no meio de uma frase, e seu rosto queimando quando percebia o olhar de Arthur confuso com o que havia dito. Era olhar para os óculos do outro escorregando para a ponta do nariz e querer arrumar; ver um cacho de cabelo escuro caindo sobre os olhos enquanto ele está com as mãos ocupadas e querer colocar atrás da orelha do amigo. Era ver que ele tinha a boca suja de sorvete e querer limpar, e de repente se perguntar como seria beijar alguém, qual seria a sensação de beijar _ aquele alguém_. 

Era se distrair em pensamentos sobre o garoto pequeno e fascinante, e passar dezoito minutos sem responder às dezenas de mensagens dos amigos até que seu celular tocasse a conhecida intro de Feel Good Inc. 

“Oi?” 

“_Na moral, você está na sua casa, certo? _” diz uma Thalia, claramente nervosa. 

“Tô sim”

“_Então estamos indo aí, fica de olho pra abrir pra gente_” a chamada foi encerrada antes que ele pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Não era incomum que se reunissem em seu apartamento, que era mais espaçoso e sempre tranquilo (sem a presença de pais enxeridos ouvindo as conversas e reuniões importantíssimas do clubinho do skate, cujas principais regras eram Nunca Deixar de Praticar e Não Rir Do Colega Caindo); a voz preocupada de Thalia ao telefone era estranhíssimo, porém. Decidiu olhar o _ chat _ esquecido em seu computador e se deparou com uma série de mensagens tentando chamar sua atenção, mas uma mensagem em vermelho carmim atraiu toda a sua atenção. 

“_então você é viado mesmo_?” 

Augusto não sabia dizer. Não sabia exatamente o que significava aquilo, pra falar a verdade - o termo era usado o tempo todo para tantas situações, principalmente para zoar alguém. Sabia que era um termo que não podia dizer perto da mãe, que dizia que era falta de educação chamar alguém assim, e que o termo correto era _ gay _ ou mesmo _ homossexual_, e que ele não devia falar assim de ninguém, principalmente sobre seu primo Sérgio. 

Será que aquilo se aplicava a ele? Seria ele, _ gay _? 

Não sabia dizer. 

Abriu uma nova janela, anônima, em seu navegador e digitou “acho que sou gay” na busca. O primeiro resultado era exatamente uma pergunta no yahoo respostas, e ele engoliu em seco antes de clicar no link, quando o som do interfone o assustou. 

Correu para abrir para os amigos e nem mesmo se lembrou de minimizar o navegador. 

…

Os quatro estavam sentados no chão da sala de estar, os sapatos deixados na porta para não sujar o tapete de terra. Augusto havia trazido uma caixa de seu suco favorito e quatro copos, e todos bebiam em silêncio, esperando que o outro falasse primeiro.

A primeira a falar, como sempre, foi Thalia.

“Na moral?? Não faz mais isso??” disse, virando-se para Augusto e socando seu ombro. 

“Ai, isso o quê, doida?” exclamou ele, confuso.

“Sumir!! Do nada!! Depois de falar uma coisa daquelas!!” gritou ela, sussurrando “desculpa” depois.

“Eu falei que tava tudo bem, mas ela se desesperou e ficou de cara feia pra mim o caminho todo” Matheus apenas revirou os olhos, cruzando os braços; seus olhos porém pareciam, ao mesmo tempo, culpados e aliviados. 

“Eu acabei me distraindo, nada de mais” justificou Augusto, esfregando o local onde havia levado o soco, com o rosto franzido. “Não falei nada de mais também, não precisavam ficar assim”. 

“Bem, você disse que precisava de ajuda” lembrou Cícero, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos, parecendo muito mais jovem do que realmente era. “Então viemos ajudar”. 

“Eu só...” começou Augusto, respirando fundo e lembrando-se da questão que o afligia nos últimos dias. “Eu não sei o que eu tô sentindo. Eu acho que gosto dele do jeito que as pessoas falam que gostam de alguém que elas namoram. Eu queria… Eu penso às vezes como seria beijar ele” confidenciou, baixinho, olhando para o chão. Admitir em voz alta era bom, mas não resolvia nada; ainda tinha a dúvida, ainda não sabia o que queria fazer, sentia-se um tanto atordoado. Sabia que podia confiar nos amigos, porém, e não havia sequer pensado que eles poderiam reagir mal àquilo. O silêncio voltou a tomar a sala, mas não parecia ser hostil; apenas carregado de reflexões silenciosas e particulares a cada um dos adolescentes. 

“Por que você não chama ele pra sair?” perguntou Matheus, por fim. “Você pode ir ao cinema com ele ou sei lá e pedir pra ficar com ele, e se der errado, nunca aconteceu. A gente pode ficar por perto e encher ele de porrada se ele for escroto com você.”

“Eu não quero que ninguém bata nele, ok? Seja lá o que aconteça” Augusto deixou claro, antes de qualquer outra coisa. “Mas… É uma boa ideia.”

“Parece uma ideia horrível” disse Thalia, franzindo a testa. “Vocês começaram a se falar no outro dia, e você nem sabe se quer isso aí mesmo ou não. Parece arriscado.”

“Se der ruim você pode dizer que foi só brincadeira, ué” sugeriu Matheus, dando de ombros e se servindo de mais suco. “Pode dizer que a gente te desafiou a fazer isso, todo mundo sabe que não dá pra deixar um desafio de lado.”

O garoto de cabelos coloridos, que até então estava quieto, pareceu chegar a um tipo de conclusão. “Eu acho que… Se você gosta dele assim, você devia tentar.” 

Augusto olhou para cada um dos amigos, pensativo. Seu coração dizia que devia arriscar, e dois de seus melhores amigos o aconselhavam a tentar. O que podia dar errado?

_ Tudo_, uma vozinha séria em sua cabeça disse. 

O frio em sua barriga pareceu se espalhar para todo o seu corpo, como eletricidade, diante da decisão que tomava. 

“Bem… Alguém sabe o que está passando no cinema?”.


	2. heads or tails and fairytales in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SKATE INTENSIFIES*

Os dias passavam e, a cada nova manhã, Augusto saía de casa motivado, determinado a finalmente convidar o jovem Frahlich para assistir ao filme de super-herói que entrava em cartaz naquele final de semana para o qual já tinha os ingressos. Todos os dias, o skatista chegava na sala de aula um pouquinho atrasado e seu olhar se cruzava com o de Arthur, que sorria em reconhecimento. Todos os dias, durante o intervalo, Augusto ia até o garoto que já havia tomado seus pensamentos e perguntava se ele tinha algo pra fazer depois da aula, todos os dias voltavam juntos, parando no caminho para tomar um suco ou sorvete, e quando chegavam no portão da casa da madrinha de Arthur, as palavras abandonavam o loiro, e ele apenas observava enquanto o moreno se despedia, vendo mais um dia passar e a oportunidade se perder.

Frustrado, ele passava as tardes praticando _ ollies _ e _ kickflips _ no parquinho, até que sua cabeça parecesse mais tranquila, mais vazia. Desde aquela conversa, ele havia feito pesquisas na internet e conversado muito com seus amigos, mas toda a informação que conseguia não mudava o fato de que se sentia um tanto perdido e confuso, e que gostaria de apenas não pensar tanto sobre o que aquele fato (querer beijar Arthur) significava, mas sim em como conseguir que acontecesse. Todos os blogs, fóruns, testes online, nada daquilo o colocava mais perto de conseguir chamar o garoto para sair, e ele começava a pensar em aceitar a sugestão de Matheus de enviar um convite pelo MSN (depois de uma série de sugestões que pareciam suspeitas, complicadas ou só estranhas, como a de praticar beijos com ele primeiro para ganhar confiança). Não parecia o ideal, mas diante de mais uma oportunidade perdida, ele começava a se preocupar. 

Em meio a seus devaneios, não percebeu o garoto de cabelos azuis-elétricos deslizando em sua direção, e ambos caíram no cimento já tão conhecido pelos dois. 

“Na moral, Cisso, podia ter gritado ou sei lá pra avisar” reclamou Augusto, esfregando as palmas das mãos, que ardiam; felizmente não tinham nenhum ferimento mais grave. 

“E eu tenho culpa se você não olha por onde anda?” devolveu o outro, levantando-se emburrado. Olharam-se feio por alguns instantes, e qualquer um que não conhecesse os dois pensaria que estavam prestes a partir um para cima do outro; logo, porém, ambos caíram na risada e se uniram em um abraço desajeitado.

“Veio aproveitar o restinho da tarde?” perguntou o loiro, sorrindo. 

“Na verdade, eu estava te procurando” admitiu Cícero. “Bora tomar um milkshake?” 

“Claro” concordou Augusto, imediatamente animado. “O último a chegar paga!”

... 

“E aí, chamou ele? Pra sair?” perguntou o garoto de cabelos azuis, sentado a frente do amigo, que suspirou.

“Não” admitiu, sua voz carregada com um tom de frustração que não lhe era característico, mas estava se tornando mais e mais comum naqueles dias. “Não consegui chamar, de novo. Eu chamei ele quando ele estava para fechar o portão e quase falei, mas no fim só perguntei se ele ia entrar no msn mais tarde”. 

“Poxa…Por que você acha que não consegue? Tá com medo?” perguntou Cícero, e seu tom não era de julgamento, mas de preocupação, e Augusto sentiu-se grato pelo cuidado do amigo em não magoá-lo.

“Acho que sim? Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo. E não quero estragar tudo”, começou ele, “é mais ou menos isso. Medo. Não sei nem de quê.”

“Você acha que tá com mais medo por ele ser um garoto?”

Augusto pensou por alguns segundos, enquanto terminava seu milkshake. “Acho que não. Acho que é nervoso porque isso parece uma coisa muito séria e eu nunca fiz nada assim. Nem com meninas. E todas aquelas coisas que a gente pesquisou, e todas aquelas informações que a Thalia arrumou, acho que só serviu pra me confundir mais. Acho que eu queria ir devagar, mas quanto mais tempo eu passo com ele mais vontade eu tenho de só falar de uma vez com ele, sem encontro, sem cuidado, sem nada, só falar de uma vez que eu acho que tô gostando dele.”

“Eu acho… Eu acho que eu estou gostando de alguém também. Mas é confuso” confessou Cícero, pensativo. 

A informação pegou Augusto de surpresa, e ele começou a imaginar de quem o amigo poderia estar falando. “Por que confuso?” 

“Você disse que o Arthur te faz sentir coisas, que você fica pensando em como seria… tocar nele. E eu não sei se quero isso” respondeu o garoto de cabelo colorido. “Eu sei que eu gosto muito dela, e ela é linda, e a garota mais legal de todas. Eu quero segurar a mão dela e levar ela pros meus lugares favoritos e saber quais são os lugares favoritos dela. Quero levar ela pra visitar os filhotes no abrigo. Eu acho que queria passar tempo com ela, mas não sei se isso é gostar o suficiente pra namorar.”

O rosto de Cícero parecia preocupado, uma expressão que não combinava com o jovem elétrico e impulsivo que passava os dias fazendo o amigo rir e sabia todos os melhores _ cheat codes _ do GTA San Andreas. 

“Bom… Acho que existem jeitos diferentes de gostar das pessoas?” começou Augusto. “Não sei se o que eu tô sentindo é querer namorar também. Eu gosto muito dele, e gosto muito de passar tempo com ele, e quando eu penso em estar com ele, eu só consigo sentir que é o que eu quero, que é o certo pra mim. Você sente isso?”

“Sim… Eu acho. Sempre que o Vince vem visitar e pergunta se eu já arrumei uma _ namoradinha _” o tom de voz do menor se tornou debochado, imitando quase perfeitamente a voz do irmão mais velho. “Eu penso nela. Eu penso que queria poder dizer que sim e que é ela, e que eu queria que fosse verdade. Mas toda vez que ele está com a namorada dele em casa e eu vejo os dois juntos… não sei se quero isso. Não quero imaginar a Laura assim” Cícero franziu a testa, como se pensasse em algo particularmente desagradável, enquanto Augusto levantava uma sobrancelha. 

“A Laura… _Laurinha_?” perguntou o loiro, curioso.

“Sim” confirmou Cícero, corando. “A gente conversa às vezes e ela sempre ri das minhas piadas. E a risada dela é muito bonita de ouvir.”

“Ela parece legal mesmo” concordou Augusto, sorrindo para o amigo. “Acho que então nós dois temos que criar coragem e falar sobre isso com… as nossas pessoas meio especiais.”

“Falar é fácil né” disse Cícero, um pouco na defensiva, mas parecendo ainda refletir sobre o que tinha acabado de dizer. 

“Falar é a única parte fácil de tudo isso” suspirou o outro. De repente, seu rosto pareceu se iluminar, com uma ideia. “Vamos fazer isso juntos!”

“Ok!!! Mas… Não seria esquisito?” perguntou o rapaz de cabelos coloridos, parecendo não estar confiando muito no plano do amigo. 

“A gente só não tem coragem de falar com eles, certo? Mas a gente sabe o que quer falar. Vamos fazer assim. A gente vai pra minha casa, e eu mando uma mensagem pro Arthur, convidando ele pra ir ao cinema, e você não me deixa desistir dessa vez. Depois, a gente loga na sua conta e você chama a Laura pra fazer alguma coisa também, e eu não te deixo desistir!” explicou Augusto. “O que acha?”

Cícero considerou por alguns instantes. “Acho que não faz mal tentar.”

…

**gus** **:** ooiiiiii ^--^ 

**gus** **:** ta de bobeira sabado? tenho ingressos pro filme q vc flou de ver

**arthur frahlich** **:** oooi :D 

**arthur frahlich** **:** maneiro!! eu topo! 

**gus** **:** combinado entao!!! ^--^

…

  


**cissooo** ** 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** ooooiiiii laurinha!!!! 

**cissooo** ** 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** td bem??

**laura ** **🌺:** oooiiii!!!

**laura ** **🌺:** td sim, e vc???? 

**cissooo** ** 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** td bem!! :D

**laura ** **🌺:** que bom!! *--* 

**cissooo** ** 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** bom fds pra vc!!! :DD

**laura ** **🌺:** hahahash obrigadaaaa pra vc tbm!! <3 

**cissooo** ** 🍀🐱🐶🐾🛹:** <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Força, Cícero!! 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Are We The Waiting", de Green Day]


	3. i can tell there's something going on, hours seem to disappear

Estava nervoso, e esperava que não fosse algo perceptível; respirava devagar e controladamente, mantendo os olhos fixos nas portas mas a postura casual, relaxada, com as costas apoiadas na parede e os braços cruzados. Augusto estava calmo, e pronto para aceitar qualquer que fosse o resultado daquela noite. Talvez nem acontecesse nada. Talvez no meio do filme, suas mãos se tocassem por acidente, no escuro, e ele percebesse que tudo aquilo havia sido um grande delírio, e que ele só queria a amizade de Arthur.

“Parece que você tá prestes a vomitar” disse Thalia, levantando os olhos de seu livro e olhando seriamente para o amigo. 

Ou talvez ele realmente estivesse um pouquinho nervoso. 

Um garoto de cabelos escuros passou por ele e seu coração disparou na expectativa do sorriso que já sabia desenhar de memória, e que havia enchido uma folha inteira de seu caderno de cartografia antes que a professora o mandasse para a sala da direção por não prestar atenção na aula; não era quem estava esperando, porém, e o loiro riu de si mesmo. 

"Que horas são?" perguntou, pela milésima vez naquela última hora.

“Eu falei que chegar muito cedo seria ruim” lembrou a amiga, fechando o livro e olhando para o relógio. "Faltam vinte minutos". 

“Se eu não tivesse chegado cedo eu teria me atrasado, e seria muito pior” repetiu Augusto, pela terceira vez naquela noite. 

Thalia pareceu querer dizer algo, mas subitamente sorriu, parecendo estar se divertindo com a situação a sua frente. 

“Oi” disse uma voz conhecida, tímida, e Augusto sentiu todas as borboletas metafóricas se agitando em seu estômago enquanto ele se virava para cumprimentar o recém-chegado, sorridente, com os cabelos em cachos desordenados caindo sobre a testa.

“Oi! Você veio!” exclamou o loiro, alegremente, tomado pelo alívio momentâneo. 

“Eu não ia furar com você” afirmou Arthur, parecendo um tanto ofendido com a ideia, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. 

“Eu tô muito feliz que você veio” disse Augusto. “Estava esperando você chegar pra saber se compramos pipoca ou só uns chocolates mesmo”

“Ok, a minha sessão já vai começar” interrompeu Thalia, trazendo a atenção dos dois garotos para ela. “Bom filme pra vocês! Meu pai vem me buscar depois, Gus, não se preocupa em me esperar não.”

“Valeu Lia, bom filme pra você também!” devolveu o loiro, animadamente. 

“Ela não vai pra mesma sessão que a gente?” perguntou Arthur, observando a morena se distanciar deles, parecendo intrigado com alguma coisa. 

“Não, ela vai ver algum filme sobre um livro que ela gosta, alguma coisa sobre uma estrela ou sei lá” respondeu o loiro, sorrindo tímido. “O filme do Miranha é só a gente mesmo. E então, o que quer comer?”

Acabaram por decidir, em comum acordo, que não queriam pipoca; Augusto sentiu o rosto corar levemente ao pensar que talvez fosse melhor assim, evitar situações em que ficasse com coisas presas nos dentes, ainda que soubesse que Arthur provavelmente não se importaria com isso. Com refrigerantes e balas de gelatina, entraram na sala ainda iluminada e vazia, felizes por poderem escolher os melhores lugares possíveis, na última fileira. Logo conversavam animadamente sobre os filmes anteriores e o que esperavam daquela sequência, quem era o melhor vilão até então e como seria agora que Mary Jane já sabia que Peter Parker era o amigão da vizinhança; somente quando as luzes se apagaram e os trailers começaram, o loiro se lembrou do motivo de estar tão nervoso para aquela sessão de cinema, e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Agradeceu mentalmente à penumbra da sala; pelo menos no escuro o outro garoto não podia vê-lo corar. 

O filme era divertido, e riram juntos durante as cenas em que o editor-chefe do Clarim Diário gritava sobre fotos do Homem-Aranha e quando o simbionte fez com que Peter descobrisse um lado emo; Arthur se animava ao contar detalhes da história que havia lido nos quadrinhos, e Augusto estava mais feliz em ouvi-lo do que em prestar atenção no filme. O rosto do menor, iluminado apenas pela luz da tela, ganhava contornos novos, e o loiro queria poder guardar aquele momento para sempre na memória: as lentes dos óculos de Arthur refletindo as cenas do filme, o sorriso do moreno após uma gargalhada, o jeito como as outras pessoas na sala pareciam deixar de existir à medida que os olhares dos dois se encontravam. 

Quando as mãos dos dois garotos se tocaram, por acaso, quase que por acidente, Augusto poderia jurar que, por um breve momento, os dois pensaram o mesmo: que queriam que durasse para sempre aquele contato, até que os sentimentos fossem resolvidos e não restasse nenhuma dúvida sobre o que deveria acontecer em seguida. Eles se olharam, e o loiro, em um súbito momento de coragem, apertou a mão de Arthur e a segurou, delicado o suficiente para que o outro garoto pudesse soltá-la se assim o quisesse, seu braço relaxado no espaço entre as duas poltronas.

Permaneceram de mãos dadas até as luzes se acenderem novamente. 

…

Caminharam até a saída do shopping, em silêncio. Augusto chutava as pedrinhas que apareciam pelo caminho, sua cabeça cheia das perguntas que queria fazer.  _ Você gosta de mim, como eu gosto de você? Você gostou quando eu segurei sua mão? Será que você se importaria se eu fizesse isso de novo? _

“O filme foi bem legal, mas eu acho que ainda prefiro o primeiro” disse o mais alto, porém.

“Ah sim, o filme… Eu gostei muito, mas… Acho que vou precisar ver outra vez” admitiu Arthur, rindo baixinho. 

Augusto riu também, um tanto tímido, e cada um voltou para seus próprios pensamentos. Não havia ninguém por perto, ninguém prestando atenção neles, e a qualquer momento aquela noite de tantas emoções intensas e descobertas chegaria ao fim, cada um de volta a seu próprio universo particular. O loiro sentia que era mais fácil ser corajoso uma vez que já o havia feito, e seus dedos logo se entrelaçaram com os do moreno, que olhava para o chão. O toque das mãos parecia levar todas as palavras embora, mas não era desconfortável, aquele silêncio de sensações novas e expectativas. Uma vez que chegaram ao ponto onde deviam se separar, Augusto parou na frente do moreno, perguntando-se como era possível despedir-se quando ainda havia tanto a ser descoberto, tanto a se pensar e decidir. 

Seu olhar baixou para os lábios do amigo, que talvez já fosse mais do que um amigo - qual era a linha que havia acabado de cruzar ao segurar a mão de Arthur, no escuro, na tranquilidade daquela noite sem nuvens no céu? Qual era a linha que estava tão determinado a cruzar e não sabia sequer explicar por quê? 

Um carro passou por eles e parou a alguns metros de distância; o moreno virou a cabeça instintivamente para confirmar. 

“É a minha madrinha. Eu preciso ir” disse ele, suavemente, e Augusto assentiu, soltando aos poucos a mão que apertava. 

“Eu tô muito feliz que você veio” proferiu o loiro, novamente, e sorriu para o garoto que se distanciava devagar, acenando para ele todas as vezes em que ele olhava para trás. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enquanto os dois perdiam metade da obra prima que foi Homem-Aranha 3, Thalia chorava discretamente na sala ao lado com o final de Stardust. 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Young Folks", de Peter Bjorn & John]


	4. a truth so loud you can't ignore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Título: "Youth", de Troye Sivan]

_ Dom, 14:35 _

**gus: ** oii!! 

**arthur frahlich: ** _ Oiii :)  _

**gus: ** chegou bem em casa ontem?

**arthur frahlich: ** _ cheguei sim!  _

**gus: ** que bom :)

**gus: ** tô mto feliz q vc foi cmg ^^

**gus: ** a gente precisa fazer isso de novo.

**arthur frahlich** **:** _ foi incrível :') quando quiser!!!  _

**gus: ** S2 

...

O domingo trouxe chuva e frio, e passou arrastado; alguns deveres de casa foram feitos (não os de Augusto), alguns chefões de jogos haviam sido derrotados. O loiro perguntou sobre as bandas favoritas do moreno, e logo estavam mandando seus vídeos aleatórios favoritos um para o outro; passaram assim até a noite, até os respectivos responsáveis sugerirem, com batidas nas portas que foram quase simultâneas, que já era hora de ir para a cama. 

_“Preciso deslogar_ _:/_” digitou Augusto, se afastando de leve da cadeira, com a mão no queixo. Queria perguntar, mas não sabia se devia; decidiu perguntar pessoalmente, quando pudesse ver a expressão do outro e saber, de uma vez por todas, se Arthur também sentia algo por ele. “_Te vejo amanhã na escola?_”

“ _ Claro que sim :)” _ foi a resposta, em fonte comic sans azul petróleo, e o loiro sorriu, estranhando a pontada de saudade que sentiu ao pensar que passariam longas horas presos em aulas de língua portuguesa até poderem conversar de forma mais tranquila no horário do intervalo. 

  
  


...

  
  


O caminho até a escola pareceu duas vezes mais longo, e Augusto tinha certeza de que nunca tinha ficado tão animado e ansioso para estar ali antes. Não via Arthur desde a noite de sábado, quando se despediram com tantas perguntas a fazer um ao outro, e que não souberam fazer no dia seguinte, por mensagens. Havia também uma nova preocupação: e se tudo mudasse entre eles? E se Arthur passasse a evitá-lo, ou tivesse segurado sua mão apenas como um amigo? Poderia não ter sido nada além de um momento de carinho entre amigos que se gostam muito - ele e Cícero tinham muitos momentos assim, e isso não queria dizer que o amigo de cabelos coloridos queria ter algo romântico com ele. 

Ainda assim, Augusto queria acreditar que o brilho nos olhos do menor, que parecia conter todo o céu estrelado daquela noite, significava o desejo por algo além de uma amizade bonita. De alguma forma - por querer muito que fosse verdade, talvez - o skatista estava convencido de que havia uma chance, e ele faria o impossível para aproveitá-la. Mostraria seu valor, seria claro com suas intenções, e torceria pelo melhor. 

Ao saber dos acontecimentos de sábado, porém, Matheus cobriu o rosto com as mãos e respirou fundo, em silêncio por alguns minutos. 

"Augusto, qual o seu problema?" perguntou o amigo, sussurrando impaciente, enquanto fingiam ler o texto que deviam analisar juntos para a atividade de redação. "Todo esse rolê e trabalho pra nada???" 

"Não foi pra nada" rebateu Augusto, marcando com a ponta do lápis algumas palavras a esmo. "Eu gosto dele. Eu percebi que eu gosto muito dele, de verdade. Isso não é  _ nada _ "

"Você nem beijou ele!!" acusou o moreno. 

"E daí? Eu posso ir devagar. Não ia beijar ele na frente da madrinha" observou o loiro, um pouco na defensiva. 

“Meninos, eu tô vendo que vocês nem começaram!” exclamou a professora, fazendo com que toda a classe olhasse para eles - incluindo Arthur, que fazia parte do único trio da sala, com Andrej e Amanda. O loiro enrubesceu, um pouco envergonhado, e sorriu para o moreno, ansioso para que pudesse falar com ele novamente. 

“A gente tá só planejando, prof” disse Matheus, com um sorriso carismático - todos gostavam daquela professora, apesar da matéria desagradar a alguns e a maioria preferir conversar e trocar bilhetes. 

“Pois se planejem logo, vocês têm vinte minutos pra acabar ou vão ficar sem nota” advertiu a senhora, voltando a sua atenção ao romance que lia enquanto esperava os alunos terminarem a atividade. 

Augusto olhou para Matheus, suplicante, e o outro suspirou. 

“Tudo bem, eu faço aqui e você passa a limpo. Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer da nossa conversa. Vamos discutir uma nova estratégia.”

...

Não queria pensar em estratégias para conseguir um beijo de Arthur, queria falar com o garoto, queria saber como ele estava, no que estava pensando, se ficava revivendo aqueles momentos no cinema o tempo todo, como Augusto estava fazendo. Durante o intervalo, porém, não o encontrou na mesa onde costumava ficar com os amigos, e só o viu novamente quando retornaram a sala. As aulas de filosofia e matemática passaram como um borrão para o loiro, que rabiscava rostos e mãos em seu caderno de desenho, olhando às vezes na direção onde estava Arthur e rapidamente voltando a olhar para o papel marcado por traços de grafite espesso. Sabia que se concentrar na aula seria impossível com toda aquela energia inquieta dentro de si, e pediria as anotações para os amigos depois; naquele momento, ele só pedia que o tempo passasse mais rápido. 

Quando o sinal bateu, anunciando o fim do dia escolar, Augusto se despediu rapidamente dos amigos e foi procurar aquele que não saía de seus pensamentos; Arthur estava ainda em sua carteira de sempre, guardando seu material com todo o cuidado que dispensava às suas coisas, enquanto Andrej e Amanda conversavam sobre algo. Todos pareceram ficar em silêncio quando o loiro se aproximou: o bailarino levantou as sobrancelhas levemente, como se tentasse intimidá-lo; a garota de coque sorriu sugestivamente para Arthur e baixou o olhar para as próprias unhas, tentando não rir. O jovem de óculos parecia um tanto atordoado, esperando que o mais alto dissesse alguma coisa.

“Oi” saudou Augusto, sorrindo. “Art, tá ocupado?”

“Não...” respondeu Arthur, corando com o apelido.

“Vem comigo então, dar um volta no parque” pediu o loiro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho. “Tá um dia bonito, a gente pode tomar um sorvete depois.”

O moreno se despediu dos amigos, rapidamente, colocando a mochila nos ombros, pronto para seguir Augusto. O caminho era razoavelmente curto, e foi preenchido por uma conversa amena (um tanto nervosa) sobre assuntos escolares e programas de tv dominicais, até que chegaram ao lugar favorito do skatista. 

Augusto sentou-se em um velho banco de pedra, sorrindo em silêncio para Arthur por alguns segundos. “Senti saudades de conversar com você.”

“A gente conversou ontem” lembrou o menor, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. 

“Mas não é a mesma coisa” o loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos, distraidamente, e o olhar de Arthur seguiu esse movimento. Encararam-se por alguns segundos antes de explodir em risadas, sem motivo nenhum a não ser o nervosismo que sentiam em si próprios e no outro. 

“Quando… eu segurei sua mão. Você… Você gostou?” perguntou Augusto, um tanto tímido, ainda sorrindo.

O rosto de Arthur se tingiu de vermelho, levemente, enquanto ele acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, e parecia mover sua mão esquerda devagar para mais perto do outro, como uma espécie de convite não-verbal.Seus dedos logo se entrelaçaram e os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem olhar um para o outro, apenas  _ sentindo _ . 

“Por que você quis… quer segurar minha mão?” perguntou Arthur, baixinho.

A mão de Augusto apertou a do outro garoto um pouco mais firme, com o polegar desenhando pequenos círculos na pele do moreno. “Porque eu… eu gosto de você. E segurar sua mão me deixa feliz” 

O garoto de óculos olhou para o loiro, como se procurasse algum sinal de que aquilo era uma brincadeira; então suspirou, contente, com um sorriso cada vez mais claro em seu rosto. “Eu acho que também gosto de você. E segurar sua mão também me deixa feliz. Eu achei que você tivesse… que tinha sido acidente, ou para ser algo engraçado entre amigos, mas eu queria achar que fosse porque você pudesse gostar de mim um pouquinho.” 

“Eu gosto. Muito.” afirmou Augusto, suavemente. Seu coração parecia um grande solo de bateria descompassado, e sua cabeça parecia leve, tonto com a ideia de que aquele garoto que tanto o havia encantado pudesse sentir algo semelhante por ele. “Eu… Tem uma coisa que eu queria pedir” acrescentou o loiro. 

“O quê?” perguntou Arthur, a respiração um pouco mais rápida, e Augusto pensou que ele provavelmente já sabia o que era; estava apenas esperando que se concretizasse.

“Um beijo” sussurrou, como um segredo. Estavam sozinhos, um tanto escondidos por arbustos altos e pela atmosfera de paz e calmaria que os protegia de olhares que não se demorariam por ali. 

Os segundos entre a pergunta e a resposta pareceram eternos para o loiro. 

“Ah” disse Arthur, por fim, respirando fundo. “T-tudo bem. Pode… Pode beijar.” 

Não foi nada como havia imaginado, e foi muito melhor do que podia ter esperado, considerando que era seu primeiro beijo e que não tinha nenhum outro referencial. A sensação de estar beijando o moreno, porém, era o suficiente para fazer aquela ser uma experiência extraordinária por si só. Augusto pensou em todos os conselhos que havia ouvido dos amigos e em como eles só o atrapalhariam; deixou-os de lado, e apenas se concentrou em estar ali, nas sensações que eram boas, nos sentimentos que pareciam explodir dentro de si. Em algum momento, se separaram e abriram os olhos, encarando-se como se nunca se houvessem visto, e Augusto prestou atenção aos detalhes do rosto de Arthur que só eram visíveis de perto e às pequenas gotas cor de mel que clareavam os olhos castanhos-escuros; o loiro então colocou um braço sobre os ombros do moreno, puxando-o para mais perto em um abraço desajeitado.

“Então… a gente tá namorando?” perguntou Augusto. 

“Eu não sei” riu Arthur. “Você quer namorar comigo?”

“Eu quero muito. Você quer namorar comigo?” o skatista devolveu a pergunta, atento à resposta do outro garoto, que colocou uma mão no queixo, como se pensasse seriamente sobre a questão. 

“É o que eu mais quero” disse Arthur, por fim, sorrindo. 

Augusto sorriu de volta, e tudo parecia um sonho, surreal e fantástico demais para a realidade onde tinham testes de matemática e jogos de queimada durante as aulas de educação física; a sensação de abraçar e estar perto de Arthur, porém, era real o suficiente para convencê-lo de que estava, felizmente, acordado. “Então, estamos namorando.” 


End file.
